


Of Pirates and Gems

by LunaOkumura101



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dumb little sotry, F/F, F/M, So yeah, Story jeez, also ruby and sapphire are moms in this i guess, but yeah, cuz i wanted all 3 in the story at once, expect a 50 percent chance of gay with your storms, i promise i will never write smut for this fandom, its not smut, small fluff story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaOkumura101/pseuds/LunaOkumura101
Summary: When Connie Maheswaran is kidnapped by pirates, can she really get along with them? If the captain has anything to say about it, of course!Dumb little fluff story that i wrote cuz i needed pirate gems.





	1. The meeting (prologue)

The sea breeze was enticing. The air was warm. She had to go to the shore for the best views of the incoming ships. She raced from her home, and down the stairs. She ran to the beach shores, and watched her mother's and father's boat pull in. She ran up the deck to her mother, and embraced her, then stepped down off the plank, and let them through, chasing after them excitedly.

"Ohmigosh, I can't believe you're home! You'll be so proud of me! I exceeded all the expectations. My teachers say a little more, and there'll be nothing they haven't taught me-"

"That's nice Connie, but we're only home for a short bit. To get more fruit, and then were off."

Connie shrunk back, and nodded, making her way back to the beach, never once noticing the pirate ship pulling into the harbor, or that the little boy on board had noticed her drop her bracelet.


	2. They meet yet again

Connie watched it all crumble, and felt tears drip. They had to relocate...again. She grabbed her suitcase, and got on the boat with her parents. They had packed all the things they would need, and put her things with theirs. She watched her last home get smaller, and she climbed up the rope to the crows nest. She watched the ocean, and sat with the lookout. She smiled at the pretty blue water. Maybe her next home would be as beautiful. She dared to hope, until a cannon shot the boat, and she was knocked off the crows nest, catching the rope, and hanging off as she watched men go down on board, fought off by the pirates that invaded. There were only 5 of them! how in the...Woah, the one lady was huge. She looked down, and watched the slender woman climb up after her, slashing rope beneath her with her sword. Connie climbed up, and the rope snapped. The slender woman jumped gracefully down, and ran to fight someone. Connie watched the deck approach her, and squeezed her eyes shut, only to get caught by a rather...bouncy thing? She opened her eyes, and the bubble that caught her popped. She made eye contact with the boy with curly hair, and blushed. That was one...concentrated look he was giving her. She was pulled up by her arm, and dragged to the middle of the deck, where her parents were panicking, and the captain's eyes widened.

 

"Don't hurt her...I'll give up."

"'At's whut we thought."

"Okay, but don't hurt her." The boy whispered. The tall lady nodded, and began to drag her towards the waiting rope. Connie's mom spoke up.

"No, NO, not my baby girl!"

"Shut UP." She got quiet, and sniffled. Connie began to panic, until she was handed to the boy, who handled her with gentle hands, but picked her up by her waist, and swung over the gap in ships, and set her down on his, turning their boat away, leaving her weeping mother, and the life she'd been busy living. She watched her mother try to chase her, and began to tear up, sniffling. Steven watched her tear up, and embraced her in a hug that she broke down in. He just held her until she pushed him away guiltily, and he just led her away, below deck, handing her a cloth to wipe her eyes. Connie leaned into him tiredly, and followed him blindly into a cabin room. She laid down on the bed, and closed her eyes, missing the way the boy looked sadly at her.


	3. The initiation

Connie was woken up a few hours later by the boy, and led out onto the deck. She followed sleepily, arriving to a dark sky. She yawned, and the boy watched, waited till she was done, and began to introduce her to the crew. She met the tall, strong woman, named Garnet. Garnet had two small mothers, named Ruby and Sapphire. They stayed below deck when things got bad. She met the tall, thin woman, who was named Pearl, and she began to notice everyone was some kind of gem or jewel. The boy asked her if she had any other questions, and she asked him his name.

"Steven. Steven Universe."

"Universe? Like Universal Boat Repair?"

"Yeah, that's my dad!"

Connie smiled, and Steven blushed, telling her to wait there. She nodded, and he went down below deck. She watched the water, and sniffed cold air coming from opposite the way they were sailing. She looked closely, and saw an enormous storm heading towards them. She pulled Garnet aside, and showed her the storm, and Garnet began to run around securing everything, telling the short one called Amethyst to help secure everyone. Amethyst tied a rope around Connie's waist, and her own, as well as Steven's, Sapphire's, and Ruby's waists below deck. Connie watched as Steven took control, and began yelling orders to tie everything down, and take some things below deck. Connie was escorted, her rope lengthened. She heard the ruckus above her, and began to tie things, and secure things down below. She watched as Steven made everyone go below, and then shut the door behind him, tying the door shut as the winds picked up. Garnet held onto her two mothers, and they held onto each other. Pearl held onto her sword, and Steven held onto Connie's waist, very gently. Pearl lit up one candle for everyone, and Steven began Connie's initiation.

"Hey, did you know that every new crewmate gets their own storm?"

"Huh? Really?"

"Yeah, every time we recruit someone new, they get a storm. Garnet's was the biggest so far."

"Wow, nice timing!"

All conversation stopped as they all clenched their fists onto their ropes, and Steven held on tightly to Connie, as the boat was thrown all over. The waves took her up, and down, and even tossed her up before landing with a smack. What began as some high winds and a smattering of rain has built into the worst storm in a generation. The wind didn't howl, it screamed. The rain doesn't fall it is driven, hard, merciless, torrential. A jagged bolt of lightning ripped the sky in half. The violent wind whipped the white sails around her face. Thunder rolled across the sky, seeming to crack the world in half and reveal the fury of the gods. It reverberated around the wooden shelter, eerily echoing as they all desperately huddled. The only sure way to escape was to go into the eye of the storm. The air was a wicked vortex of debris. Garnet ran out on deck, ready to turn the ship, but lost control. She slipped and fell, losing consciousness. Steven went out to save her, but Connie used all her weight, and they entered the eye. Pearl dragged Garnet down below deck level, and re-secured everything on deck, including everyone's ropes. Connie huffed, and collapsed into Steven's arms as he treated her back. The debris flying around had cut her into ribbons. He brought her back below the deck, and handed her the red bracelet she had lost all those years ago, explaining what it was doing in his possession. She teared up, and hugged him gently. He hugged back, until he ran up and got everyone back below deck, telling her they'd talk when the storm was over. With no warning, total darkness prevailed as clouds thickened and the sky was stricken, blotting out the moonlight and stars. The wind arose to push the still waters to choppy, which morphed into mountains of angry waves. The ship pressed, first up waves at forty-five degrees, and then crashed down jarring their bones. At one point the waves spun the vessel sideways. They held tightly onto the mast, onto ropes, onto anything. It was difficult to hang on. A bolt of lightning struck near. Steven pulled up his shirt, and climbed above deck, bellowing out in a forgotten language. Moonlight, calm sea, stars and sanity returned. Amethyst and Pearl began to take note of things lost, and Steven winced as he walked over to Connie. She smiled, pushed her glasses up, a shine overtaking the lenses and a white light illuminating them. The air was clear, and the moon was full. They all came above deck, and Connie's eyes lit up at the stars above her. The clouds were gone, the storm behind the small vessel as they all watched the sky shift, change, and morph as the sun rose. Steven took Connie's hand, and led her below deck, as she sleepily followed him, he led her to his quarters, where there was one rather big bed set up. She waited for him to make her bed, and squawked when he picked her up gently and placed her on the bed, climbing in beside her.

"I don't have any bedding for you, and won't have any till we reach shore."

"How long will that be?"

"A few days, at least." She sighed, and laid down to tired to fight. He laid down beside her in giddy happiness, and snuggled up to his stuffed lion before falling right to sleep. She watched him, wondering how sane he was to fall asleep right next to a possibly angry captive. She shrugged it off, and went to sleep.


	4. She sells seashells by the seashore

Connie woke up to a bustling ship, and was instantly on her (bare) feet trying to find Steven. She asked everyone, and she shimmied up the mast until she reached the top. She looked around, until she saw a port approaching. Her eyes glowed, and she squealed. Land! She raced down the mast, losing her footing. She grabbed the air, and braced. She landed with a rough thump, and she opened her eyes to Steven's chest. She blushed, and pushed lightly to get back to her feet...was Steven blushing too? She went to gather her things, until Steven grabbed her wrist and pulled her close.

"Next time, don't climb down so fast. You could've hurt yourself." She nodded, and ran down below deck. She put her shoes on, and found that she hadn't really been bothered that her clothes had changed. Until she recognized that they were Steven's clothes that were too small. She put them on, and shuffled until they weren't so...small. She walked back on deck. She arrived to smiles and nods of appreciation.

"Nice to see they fit, lass."

"They're a little small, actually..."

"We'll only be ashore for a moment. We'll get new clothes on land." She nodded, and waited for the plank to drop, eagerly bouncing from one foot to the other. The plank went down, and she went to run on shore, but was held off the ground by Garnet.

"You must wait fo' th' cap'n, wee lass." Connie nodded, and bounced lightly on her feet. She nodded, and began to air-play the violin. Steven walked on deck, and watched Connie play with the wind in her long curly hair. The sunlight was hitting her, so she glowed. Steven blushed, and bit his lip, not believing he had found the one woman he couldn't keep his mind off of, even years later. She stopped, and ran to him, grabbing his hand like a quietly excited child. He chuckled.

"Patience, My girl. We'll be on the dock soon enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is like half finished. '^^


End file.
